


Intoxicated

by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (TensaiTekiKuroneko)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aggressive Yona, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Naughty Hak, Royalty, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiTekiKuroneko/pseuds/Tensai-Teki%20Kuroneko
Summary: In which the Empress of Kouka claims what's hers.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Yona to sustain her dominance unlike the way Hak took over the control in WoFc6, that's why I wrote this! :)  
> Partly inspired by Adorable Chapter 12.
> 
> Post canon? AU? Fit this in wherever you want(just keep in mind that they are adults here).

**Intoxicated**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~** _

The empress had been distracted all day, finding herself looking at her general more often than not – to the point where it felt like he had been deliberately tempting her.

Yona had been on her way back to her chambers in the evening. She was trying to take her mind off him, closing her eyes to take in the smell of wet mud that wafted through the air or feel the light breeze that was blowing through the palace, only to see him right in front of her when she opened them again.

Hak was standing in the middle of the corridor. He had his robe falling open, while his sash was hung in a loose knot. The light of the lamp held by his companion bounced off his chest, sculpted by decades of training.

Hak had already seen her, recognizing her silhouette in an instant. He glanced at the young man in front of him – debating with himself. The palace staff knew they were quite close, so they didn't really care about their banter, not unless they were being unusually outrageous.

"Enjoying the view, your majesty?" Hak called out, deciding he could take the risk. He would never let go of any opportunity he could to rile her up.

"Indeed, what a lovely sight, general," she commented, her face not betraying a hint of emotion. If he had been intentionally messing with her all day, it was time to teach him a lesson. Yona didn't even look at the guard as she marched up to Hak. She took both the offending edges of his robe in her hands, pulling them together.

"I would prefer if you keep such a fine view private for me," she said slowly, her voice sultry as her fingers lingered on his chest for few seconds longer than necessary. Hak stared at her in surprise.

She clung to his sleeve and turned to the young man who was quickly finding himself quite unwelcome.

"If there's nothing urgent, leave us alone," she addressed the guard, pulling Hak's arm right between her breasts, where he acutely felt the lack of brassiere. He could feel his pulse quickening, but remained stone faced. "The general and I have something important to do."

"I will take my leave, your majesty," the man blurted out, trying to look everywhere except at her.

"Inform everyone in the palace that my wing is off limits until the morning," she added, leaning on Hak’s shoulder.

"But your majesty, the night patrol..."

"Is this how you train your men, Hak?" She turned towards Hak, raising an eyebrow. "They don't even trust you to keep me safe."

"You heard her," Hak told the guard, dismissing him with a wave. She had a way of intimidating people whenever she felt like it.

The guard took his leave hurriedly, choosing to run in the rain to get away as soon as possible.

"What's the matter with you today?" Hak asked her, his words turning informal the second they were left alone.

"Come with me," she said, refusing to answer the question. She pulled him along, getting inside the nearest room she could find.

Yona shut the door with her heel, leaving it unlatched. She pushed him onto the first seat they came across. He stumbled, but quickly straightened himself when he felt her lips on his and her hand running through his hair.

Hak kissed her back instinctively, feeling his way through her as his hands found themselves clutching her waist. He tried to topple her, but he was held captive by her knees and the backrest, unable to move.

"You're too impatient today," Hak muttered breathlessly.

"I want you," she replied, not bothering to explain herself when she pulled the robe off his arms so she could run her palms all over his chest. She had wanted to do this all day, and she wasn’t going to waste her time being coy.

"Right now? Like this?" He asked her, his voice laced with amusement. Just how far did she want to go?

"Any issues with that?" She mumbled, leaving a flurry of kisses all over his chest. She took his lips again, her tongue running around his mouth as she explored him, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Not at all,” he said, unable to make a witty comeback.It was impossible to think about anything when she was touching him like this.

A flash of lightning interrupted them right at the moment. Hak froze – she looked magnificent with her unruly crimson hair falling on her shoulders, her fierce purple eyes staring at him – a sight that never ceased to captivate him no matter how many times he saw it.

"What happened to your performance today, general?" She asked, not feeling his hands on her.

"I don't know what has gotten into me," Hak replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close enough to feel her breath on his face.

"Maybe you can show me how it is done?" His voice was barely audible with the noise of the rain hitting the windows behind them.

"You might regret it," she warned, taking his palms and trapping them beneath her knees.

Hak kissed her with all the passion he could muster while his hands were bound, and she responded in equal measure. Her arms slid around his neck, and she pressed herself against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and he bit his lips as he felt blood rushing to his loins. She smirked, and her eyes didn't waver from his own as she pushed her hand down into his underpants.

"Yona," he called out, clenching his teeth, feeling her fingers brush against his skin.

"So very ill behaved you are, general," she remarked, wrapping her fingers around his cock, taking pleasure in tormenting him when he couldn’t act on his impulses. "Calling your empress's name like that, and now _this_ impertinence."

The stimulation made him erect further. She smiled, and then pushed her weight to her knees to torment him further by pushing her breasts in his face. Hak, however, wrestled his hands out at the last second.

"What would be my punishment for this transgression, ma'am?" Hak asked, undoing her sash. He pulled her robe off her, which was the only thing that covered her this evening.

He used one hand to hold her close as he sucked on her nipples, feeling them turn to pebbles under his tongue. She moaned, feeling one of his hands reach between her legs, gliding his fingers down her clit, right up to her entrance – a task made easier by how she was positioned with her knees apart.

"Or this?"

"Let me go, and I will administer it," she whispered, struggling to get out of his grasp.

He refused to budge, and continued his ministrations, tracing her with a finger, and went back to her clit, pinching it. She mewled as she leaned forward, clinging to the backrest trying to balance herself. She felt his warm lips on her sternum and trembled.

Feeling another trail of warmth drip down her thighs, he smirked. "Very excited today, ma'am?"

"Hak," she called out, her voice breaking but firm, informing him that she's not in a mood to play around. "Release me."

He chuckled, loosening his hold. She sat on his lap, taking some time to calm herself down. Cupping both her breasts, he pinched both her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She bit her lips to not give him the satisfaction of listening to her moans, not when he refused to play nice.

He leaned forward and grazed his teeth against her neck. She used his momentary distraction to grab his palm, but he used the other to infiltrate her again.

Finding his fingers inside her, she was caught off guard. She quickly regained her composure, determined to be in control, and put her weight on his cock to distract him. He groaned. He pulled his pants down, freeing himself of the damned fabric that separated him from her.

"Lie down," she repeated, leaving his lap to stand in front of him, just out of his grasp.

He finally relented, laid back with his head on the armrest. Yona crawled on top of him, trapping him between her legs again. Her knee was barely on the edge of the seat while the other pressing into the cushioned backrest. He grabbed her thighs to balance her, and once she was stable, ran his fingers up to her hips. He tugged her on top of him, but she didn't move, positioning herself right at the tip of his length.

"Confess your sins right now, general, and I may take pity on you," she said, her palms lingering on his chest.

"I plead guilty," he murmured, tracing the outline of her nipples with his thumbs.

“To?" She asked, her eyes glinting in mischief.

“Being tempted by you, your majesty,” He grinned, watching her back arch in response as his hands slid downwards.

Yona grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers.

"Yona," Hak muttered, barely able to hold back. She played him like a fiddle, and he didn’t mind.

"Are you ready for the punishment, general?" She tried acting cold, but her fervent eyes betrayed her.

"As ready as I could ever be," he answered, kissing her fingers.

She lowered herself down on him. She moaned feeling his length forcing itself deep in her. Her nails dug into his knuckles as he swell inside her, stretching her. Unable to control the movement, she relied on him to set the pace. 

She rocked on top of him, feeling him thrust harder into her every time. Her moans became louder as he grinded into her.

"Hak," She pleaded, with the last remnants of her senses fading as she gave in to the climax. He felt her pulsate, and unable to hold any longer, he released his seed inside her with another grunt.

He slid out, and tugged her hands one more time to make her fall on top of him. He caught her, turning to a side to confine her between himself and the cushions. Her breath slowed down as she smelled his sweat, so familiar to her over years of sleeping next to him.

"You were really something today, empress," Hak told her when he saw her looking at him. "May I ask to what I owe this honor?"

"Your hair looks nice when wet," she commented. She was docile now that she was content, hugging him tightly. "It looked black when you were sparring with Jae-ha in the rain, but now it looks midnight blue."

"If we are talking about that," Hak drawled. "You look nice when wet too."

She slapped his arm lightly, and buried her face in his neck – her ears turning red. Hak chuckled, pulling her closer.

"So you've been thinking about this since the morning?"

"So what if I have?" She asked, tilting back, her eyes defiant – she might have been embarrassed, but she would not show it.

"I am flattered," Hak whispered. "But I don't know if the guard would be able to keep his lips sealed after what he witnessed."

"A scandal between the empress and her general might be tomorrow's headlines," He continued, his fingers through her hair, pulling away the curls that were stuck to her back from the sweat.

"I like the sound of that," Yona responded.

"Are you sure? There's something about honor the old officials continue grumbling about."

"If that's what concerns you, I won't sully your honor," she said, kissing his collarbone. "Let me ask Mundok for your hand."

"I'd prefer eloping to Xing before that and live the rest of my life raising chickens.”

"Too bad I can't let go of my favorite general," she told him, giving him another peck – she could never get enough his lips.

"Very possessive, aren't you?" He teased her, brushing his index finger against her cheek.

"That reminds me," Yona chirped, remembering what had started it all. "Can't you cover yourself during the training?"

"Does it make you all hot and bothered?" He smiled seeing her blush.

"I don't like the palace ladies gawking at your chest every morning."

"Doesn't change the fact that I end up in your bed every night, your majesty," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mhm-hmm." Not that she'll ever have it another way.

"Can you grant your favorite general one thing?" He continued with a coquettish grin spreading across his face.

"You still need something else?" She asked him, tracing a circle on his chest with her finger. "Is the empress herself not enough?"

"Can I take you to bed?" He questioned, taking her hand.

"Only if you don't run away in the morning," She demanded. She had no intention of being discreet ever again, the old quacks be damned.

"You really want the girls to stay away, huh?" He teased her while helping her off the sofa.

"They need to learn to not mess around with something that belongs to me," she answered.

"Can you demonstrate what you mean by that, princess? I am a slow learner.”

With a laugh, she took him by the hand, pulling him back into the unlit corridors for another tryst in this stormy night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They weren't supposed to be this kinky, but don't blame me! I just write what the characters do in my head.  
> There might be minor revisions later on, but this is the best I can do at the moment.  
> (Leave comments/kudos, perhaps? Please!)


End file.
